The use of electronic documents and document readers has become more prevalent. With the advent of electronic books (e-books) and smart phones, dedicated e-book readers, tablets, and other portable devices, users have become accustomed to having large quantities of written material stored in electronic form for increased portability and ease of access. But while such e-book readers provide a user with the basic ability to view content on a display screen, the “pages” or documents shown on screen do not convey any sense of the paper the pages might have otherwise been printed on. E-books stored on a tablet or other portable device may provide a small, light form-factor, but fail to convey the experience of holding a book and feeling its pages, or of touching and moving a map to find a desired location.